


Lazy Afternoons

by taupeus



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taupeus/pseuds/taupeus
Summary: We’ve all heard of the typical Lazy Sunday Morning prompt but I find lazy afternoons just as endearing. Here’s a short fic where reader has just had a bad day and she heads over to her boyfriends apartment to unwind.





	Lazy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting requests on my [tumblr!](http://taupeus.tumblr.com/)

You open the door to Natsuya’s apartment, which he left unlocked for you. You take off your shoes and the first thing you notice is how dark his apartment is. The lights were off, the air conditioner is blasting, and the blinds of his windows barely let any of the 5:00 PM sunlight in.

Walking a little further down the hall to his bedroom, you find Natsuya on the bed, all cozied up and laying on his stomach.

“Hey, beautiful.” He scoots over and lowers his comforter as an invitation for you to join him. “How was your day?”

It’s amazing how the mere sight of him relieves you of any sort of stress. And today, you just needed this sort of comfort, which Natsuya will pretty much be more than happy to give you.

You leave your bag and coat down on one corner, and move closer to him until you’re able to sit on his bed. His right hand cups your face and he pulls you in for a chaste yet earnest kiss. You slightly pull back and reach for the hand that palms your face. “Hey, baby. It was... below average.”

“How come?”  
“Just... from feeling restless over the past couple of days. And there’s that piled up school work I had been working on. I just passed everything today so I guess, things are fine now.”

“Come here.” He embraces you.

Staying and sharing in his warmth really does the trick. You hug him back and at this point, all the accumulated stress is long gone.

He pulls you in for another kiss but while you’re in the middle of it — and without warning, if he may add — you move away from him. Disappointment now reigns on Natsuya’s face as you walk over to one of his drawers that contained his t-shirts.

You open it and immediately grab the baggiest and softest you could find before you take off the tank top and jeans you were wearing.

Now only in your underwear, you turn to look at Natsuya’s direction. Even though it’s dim, you can still clearly see him wearing a pleased smirk on his face with a slight hint of pink on his cheeks.

He always loved watching you change clothes.

You put the shirt on and it fits you most comfortably though its length barely reaches your upper thighs.

He doesn’t mind you stealing his clothes every so often. If anything, it makes him feel a little proud seeing you wear it like a badge of honor <strike>what more if it’s a hickey</strike>. He likes it when people — other boys, especially — recognize who that shirt belongs to.

“Okay, scoot.” At that, you lay down on the bed with him. He waits until you’re settled before he nestles himself on top of you and positions his head on the space between your chest and your neck. But more to your chest, really.

“so soft.” He mutters.

You play with his hair a little and he hums to you, “and I love your scent.”

You can never let his playful demeanor fool you. You know that sometimes, all this guy needs is a little tenderness and affection, “I love _your_ scent.” you playfully chided.

“I love _you_.”

He clasps his hands around your waist and squeezes you till all that filled the room we’re both your laughter.

“I love you too, Natsu.”

Soon enough, both of you dozed off. And given your current position, God knows how numb both your bodies would feel when you wake up.


End file.
